


another collection of poetry by me, but it's shorter

by BigGaySpaceDad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Lowercase, Poetry, im really gay, its cringe bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGaySpaceDad/pseuds/BigGaySpaceDad
Summary: here's my attempt at short poetry but I don't really know is this counts and you bet your ads it's gonna be cringe





	1. Chapter 1

stars shine bright  
wind is calm  
night is beauty


	2. Chapter 2

Quarantine  
away from my friends  
we are together online  
I miss people


End file.
